Being Free
by CassiaHope-chan
Summary: One day I woke up, looked into the mirror and said to myself, "I'm tired."
1. Chapter 1

By: CassiaHope-chan

Pairing: CHACK (Chase/Jack) kinda'...

Summery: One day I woke up, looked into the mirror and said to myself, "I'm tired."

Disclaimer: I do not own Xaiolin Showdown, the plot, however, is mine.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

One day I woke up, looked into the mirror and said to myself,

"I'm tired."

"Haha! Jack Spicer! You have once again failed! This wu is ours!"

Omi said happily after, like so many times before, he and his friends beat Jack Spicer, and won the wu.

"Yeah Jack, won't you ever learn that you can never win?"

Kimiko asked, laughing at the beat up goth.

"Jack is so pathetic, he can't win anything! You little dork!"

Raimundo said rudely.

But the small albino boy didn't say anything he just sighed and left without a word.

"Hm. I wonder what got into him?"

Dojo asked, a bit surprised on why Jack just left like that.

"He's probably worn out from all of the butt whooping we gave him!"

Raimundo replied, grinning like a fool.

And worn out he was. As soon as Jack got home, he kicked off his boots, threw off his clothes so that all he had on was his boxers, and proceeded to crawl into bed.

That night, poor Jack Spicer cried himself to sleep.

The next day Jack woke up at 10:00 a.m. to his wu alarm going off. He went down to his lab and, with a pissed off expression, grabbed the device and threw it at a wall.

"Stupid fucking'…"

He started before tiredly collapsing into a chair.

"Ug! What the hell am I going to do now?"

He moaned, looking at the things in his lab. Suddenly full of energy, and severely pissed off, he got up and destroyed his lab. By the time he was done, it looked liked a tornado hit.

"Stupid, mother fucking! I hate this shit!"

He yelled angrily. Then, as though he lost all of his energy, he fell to his knees and almost started to cry.

"I really, really hate this."

He said quietly to himself.

Gathering himself up, he got up and went up stairs to the kitchen. He put the tea kettle on and made some toast. Taking off the kettle when it whistled, he started to hum. Taking a sip of his green tea, he suddenly wondered out loud,

"I wonder if anyone if anyone will miss me?"

Then, smiling, he answered himself;

"No. They probably think I'm being a baby. Well, I am!"

He giggled, the frowned.

"Well they're all assholes anyway."

He smiled once more, taking a sip from his tea and sighing happily.

"It feels great to finally be able to relax and not have to worry about getting beat up or any stupid shit like that anymore."

Jack said joyfully. And in a singsong voice he said,

"It feels good to be free!"

* * *

This story is SO old (This first part anyways) and although my writing skills have improved, this is still not one of my best works...orz.

I am so sorry for the crappyness of this...


	2. Chapter 2

By: CassiaHope-chan

Pairing: CHACK (Chase/Jack) kinda'...

Summery: One day I woke up, looked into the mirror and said to myself, "I'm tired."

Disclaimer: I do not own Xaiolin Showdown, the plot, however, is mine.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"And what, exactly, are you free of, Spicer?"

Came the voice of the one and only Chase Young. As to why he was in Jack's house at the moment and not out trying to get the wu, was a mystery.

Jack squeaked slightly and spun around, almost dropping his tea.

"N-nothing!"

He said hurriedly, his heart beating rapidly fast in his chest.

'What is Chase doing in my house? Shouldn't he be out trying to get the wu? He missed the one from yesterday…what should I do?'

Jack's over-active brain was spewing all sorts of questions and possible answers making him feel slightly disoriented. He quickly tried to pull himself together in order to answer Chase's next question.

"Really now?"

Chase asked the boy who blinked rapidly, trying to fend off unwanted thoughts.

"Um…yeah, nothing at all."

Jack replied, his unnaturally pale face flushing in slight embarrassment.

"What are you doing here, Spicer?"

"Uh…this is my house."

Jack stated quietly, looking cautiously at the larger man. A brief look of anger crossed Chase's face and Jack winced slightly. He should really know better than to smart mouth the ancient Heylin warrior.

"I can see that Spicer, what I'm wondering is to why you are not going after the wu today."

Chase growled. 'Honestly;'

He began thinking to himself. 'no one else in the world can make me lose my center as quick as Jack can. But I suppose that's part of what makes him so endearing.'

Chase mentally sighed, yes, out of all the people in the world THE Chase Young has fallen for the self-proclaimed "Evil Genius" that is Jack Spicer.

"Oh...um…"

Jack nibbled on his bottom lip, wondering if he should just tell Chase the truth.

'Well, it's now or never.'

He finally decided, seeing Chase's slight irritated expression.

"I quit."

Jack said slowly, eying Chase to see his reaction. Chase's face suddenly darkened, making Jack sharply take in a breath.

"What do you mean by that Spicer?"

Chase hissed out, not looking very pleased with Jack's explanation.

"Well, I…um…"

Jack stumbled over his words, trying to find the best explanation to give the immortal. Trembling slightly, he took a deep breath;

"I'm tired, and I've decided to finally give up ok?"

Chase looked at the albino in a slightly shocked manner. He had never seen Jack look so sincere and honest; he then realized that the boy was telling the truth. He was honestly surprised, no matter how badly the pale youth was beaten, he always bounced back with as much cockiness and flare as before.

"Although now that I think about it, he hasn't been has perky as he usually is recently. He didn't bother me once in weeks, nor has he been bantering with the monks as he always does. Has Jack finally given up his dreams?"

Chase thought to himself. This has somewhat unsettled him, and he watched closely as Spicer tried to explain himself further, taking his silence as a bad omen.

"I'm sick and tired of always getting beat up by everyone. I just need some time off to…just rest."

'And rethink my life.'

Jack added in his head.

Chase stared him in the eyes, seemingly searching for something deep within his soul, trying to see if there is any trickery. (Or maybe, for something deeper than that?) He seemed to find what he was looking for and sighed in acceptance.

"It is your choose Jack, although I do hope you aren't giving up for good."

Jack looked at him in surprise, a small blush dusting over his cheeks and nose which did not go unnoticed by Chase. (And who smirked inwardly at the cute reaction.)

'He hopes I come back? He doesn't want me giving up? Oh my gosh! He called me by my first name!'

"I'll wait and see…"

Jack somehow managed to mumble out.

Chase nodded his head in acceptance and bid a brief farewell to Jack, before teleporting away, leaving Jack in a slight state of shock. Jack stood in his kitchen for a while, running the conversation over and over in his head, trying to find a explanation, and why he had such a giddy feeling in his gut. Such a feeling made his mind bubbling in joy, and he couldn't help but get the feeling like something good was about to happen.

He giggled silently to himself and shook his head, attempting to clear the odd thoughts away. Jack sipped on his now lukewarm tea and sat down at the kitchen table, sighing softly propping his elbow up on the table and resting his chin upon his open palm.

He had no idea what he was going to do now; he completely trashed his lab earlier. It's not like he had many other activities he enjoyed doing. Devoting most of his life to being evil was most likely not the best of choses.

'I suppose I can go clean up my lab. Maybe start working on some new non-evil projects to help keep my mind off of things. I'm sure my old journals have something in it.'

Jack thought to himself, smiling. He put down his teacup and stretched his arms over his head, getting rid of the small kinks and such.

"Alright. Let's get to work!"

He exclaimed happily. Jack wasn't the type of person to completely give up on his dreams. Working on his robots was his passion, and whether or not he was going to use them in showdowns, he would still try to improve on them.

Jack happily bounced up from his seat and skipped down to his lab.

From the safety of his lair, Chase Young looked on with a gentle smile playing on his lips.

"That's better."

* * *

This story is SO old (The first part anyways) and although my writing skills have improved, this is still not one of my best works...orz.

I am so sorry for the crappyness of this...


End file.
